Dénis d'évolution
by lilouange
Summary: Elena et Damon ont accompagné Bonnie à la Fac, ils ont participé à une fête sur le campus, Elena s'y est nourrie sans souci… Mais le retour à la réalité n'est pas facile, surtout avec ce que Damon a répondu à Bonnie, furieuse de la tournure qu'avait pris la leçon d'alimentation . Elena réfléchit.


**_Bonsoir ! Ce matin, une petite idée a germée dans ma caboche et j'ai voulu la rédiger. Alors voici un petit texte, très court certes, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. La scène se situe__ a__près l'épisode 4 de la saison 4 alors attention si vous n'en êtes pas là !  
_**

**_Résumé :__ Elena et Damon ont accompagné Bonnie à la Fac, ils ont participé à une fête sur le campus, Elena s'y est nourrie sans souci… Mais le retour à la réalité n'est pas facile, surtout avec ce que Damon a répondu à Bonnie, furieuse de la tournure qu'avait pris la « leçon d'alimentation »… Elena réfléchit._**

**_Disclaimer :__ Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, je m'amuse juste avec les personnages déjà existants._**

* * *

**Dénis d'évolution**

_« Et tu sais ce qui me rend capable de boire de tout mon soûl et de laisser quelqu'un qui respire encore, sans lui arracher la tête comme mon frère ? C'est que je peux m'en délecter._ _Je peux rendre ça amusant ! »_

Ces mots résonnent encore et encore dans la tête d'Elena. Elle ne réussit pas à les chasser de ses pensées. Et elle sait pourquoi les paroles de Damon la hantent autant. Simplement parce que c'est lui qui a raison et qu'elle n'aime pas devoir l'admettre. Elle refuse de devenir comme lui. Elle ne veut jamais trouver que son nouveau mode de vie est amusant. Non, elle veut continuer à se soucier des gens qui gravitent autour d'elle. Seulement voilà, plus elle se soucie et plus elle risque d'éteindre toute humanité en elle sous le poids de la culpabilité qu'elle ressentira.

_« Et tu sais ce qui me rend capable de boire de tout mon soûl et de laisser quelqu'un qui respire encore, sans lui arracher la tête comme mon frère ? C'est que je peux m'en délecter._ _Je peux rendre ça amusant ! »_

Damon a raison sur ce point là certes… Mais l'admettre serait aussi accepter de devenir comme lui… Et devenir comme lui serait être si différente de Stefan… Car en réalité, il est là son vrai problème…

_« Je peux m'en délecter._ _Je peux rendre ça amusant ! »_

Stefan est un être doux, protecteur, honnête et présent pour les autres. C'est quelqu'un de loyal, sur qui on peut compter alors que son frère est impulsif, égocentrique et arrogant. Elle sait que ce n'est qu'une apparence que se façonne Damon, mais il ne l'est pas moins pour autant.

_« Je peux rendre ça amusant ! »_

Elena sait que si elle choisit de s'alimenter à la source sans en avoir mauvaise conscience, elle perdra Stefan. Ils s'éloigneront lentement l'un de l'autre à cause d'un mode de vie différent, d'une alimentation totalement opposée… Et alors que lui restera t-il ? Damon certes. Mais justement, quels arguments aura-t-elle pour continuer à le repousser ? Surtout s'ils sont si semblables par la suite ?

_« Je peux rendre ça amusant ! »_

Quand Stefan lui avait demandé comment s'était passée cette petite immersion à la fac avec Damon, elle lui avait répondu qu'elle avait trouvé ça horrible ! Elle n'aimait pas la personne qu'elle était en train de devenir, elle n'aimait pas les sentiments qui se bousculaient en elle et qui se contredisaient… Oui, qui se contredisaient ! Parce que si, après coup, elle trouvait cela horrible, avant de croiser le regard de Bonnie à la fête, elle ressentait tout autre chose… Elle appréciait ce moment ! Elle appréciait ne plus avoir faim… Elle appréciait de pouvoir enfin se nourrir à sa guise tout en se contrôlant… Elle appréciait ne pas avoir peur de vider un étudiant de son sang… Elle appréciait la compagnie de Damon…

Elena ferma les yeux et revécu la scène. Elle venait de mordre une étudiante qui était déjà repartie danser de son côté quand elle vit Damon la rejoindre, du sang coulant encore du coin de ses lèvres le long de son menton. Lui aussi venait de mordre quelqu'un. Elena était grisée d'avoir autant bu. Ils calèrent leurs mouvements l'un sur l'autre pour se retrouver en cadence et elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon de jeu. Car oui, à ce moment là, c'était un jeu, c'était agréable, c'était exaltant ! Elle sentit alors de nouveau la sensation que lui avait procurée la main de Damon passant dans ses cheveux puis de leurs mains se frôlant, se caressant.

_« Je peux rendre ça amusant ! »_

Elle rouvrit soudainement les yeux ! Si elle se laissait aller à être comme Damon, cela ne modifierait pas seulement sa relation avec Stefan, cela ferait également évoluer celle avec Damon. Et c'était trop dangereux ! Elle avait enfin admis ressentir quelque chose pour lui mais elle restait convaincue que Stefan était son seul véritable amour. Elle voulait pouvoir se raccrocher à sa relation avec lui, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Et si elle devenait comme Damon, elle prenait le risque de faire accroitre ses sentiments pour lui… Elle prenait le risque de ne plus pouvoir les enfouir dans un coin de son cœur, mort désormais… Elle prenait le risque de laisser Damon devenir plus important que Stefan…

_« Et tu sais ce qui me rend capable de boire de tout mon soûl et de laisser quelqu'un qui respire encore, sans lui arracher la tête comme mon frère ? »_

Seulement, elle allait tout de même devoir finir par faire un choix quand à sa propre évolution dans sa nouvelle vie de vampire ! Et ce choix, si simple pouvait-il paraitre, aurait malgré tout de lourdes conséquences sur sa vie. Sur leurs vies !

_« Je peux rendre ça amusant ! »_

* * *

_**Merci d'être passé par ici et de m'avoir lue. Si le clic vous en dit, laissez-moi votre avis en review ^^ A bientôt !**  
_


End file.
